


Life isn't Chess

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: Hirosenki Clan [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Life isn't Chess

A flick of his tail sent the rook sailing to crash on the other side of the room. The crash caused the shattered pieces of stone to strewn across the floor.

The creature paid no heed to the damage.

His mismatched gaze was trained to the board laid in front of him. Many of the pieces were missing, having previously encountered the same fate as the rook. The gate that separated half the board had a crack along the doors, a part of it having broken apart and left a gap between the two sides.

Sliding one of the bishops over to block the gap, he turned and picked up the other sides king to place in front of the gate.

Settling the piece in place, he passed back over to the other side and moved that king on top of the back building.

Removing his tail, he checked the board. The pieces were in place. Now all he had to do was wait for the other king to make their move.


End file.
